Angel
by crazytomboy78
Summary: The new girl in Leone Middle School isn't the angel she portrays herself to be...literally. When her past comes back to bite her in the butt, will Manny help her? slight MannyxOC, MannyxFrida. Rating may change.
1. Moving

**Heey :D puh, I am so ready to start a new El Tigre story. Pumped! Let's do this thing! Oh, and viewpoints may change suddenly throughout the chapter. Just a warning.**

As I ran out of the school as fast as was possible, daring myself not to look back at the destruction I'd caused. _Don't look back, don't look back…_I breathed heavily until I reached my front door and thrust it open. I slammed it behind me as I leaned against the door for a moment in an effort to catch my breath. I looked out the window by the door to see that no one was following me anymore. I stood, catching my breath, panic starting to take over me more than it was when I was running.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault…" I muttered, rocking back and forth as I took a seat on the couch. I ignored my mother who walked in the living room where I was sitting to inspect what the loud, door-slamming noise was all about, but saw me in panic mode and immediately sat by my side to calm me down. I don't care what she said to me, I'd stick by my self-blame. She rubbed her hand over my back to try and relax me, but so far it wasn't working. She said things that she thought would calm me down, but nothing would calm me down after what I'd seen on this dark day.

"Honey, its okay, just calm down and tell me what's wrong. Just shhhh, Soppahhatael, " She soothed. I stopped rocking back and forth, which followed the stopping muttering self-blame. She hugged me tight as I calmed down and let the tears flow onto her sweater. They flowed down my cheeks fast, and in numbers. What I'd seen was something I'd never un-see, something I'd never forget. It would be on my soul forever; and trust me, in my life, that means exactly what it meant. Forever wasn't always the most endearing term I've ever had to experience. I cried softly until slowly, the tears stopped and I hushed my gasps and my crying sounds.

"This is just like 1865; it's a disaster, mom I've made the largest, most massive mistake ever." I gasped.

"Shh, just tell me what happened. It'll be okay." I took deep breaths and started my explanation.

~…~

"Do we really have to go to school today? I don't like school." Frida complained as she and Manny went on their way to school. In his mind, Manny laughed at the comment. Out loud, he said,

"I don't want to either, Frida, but my dad said that if he finds out I skipped one more day of school I'd be grounded for a month. And now that there are no super villains to stop, he said he'd even take away my belt for a week. Do you know how terrible that is?" Frida sighed in disappointment.

"No, not really." They walked into the school to find the usual goings-on; bullies bullying, nerds nerding, regular people…regular-ing…before Frida could continue walking down the hall, she bumped into the now apparently still Manny. She sighed with irritation as she backed up to see him gazing curiously at a girl walking down the hall, looking lonely and like she didn't know anything about where she was and didn't know anyone. Frida rolled her eyes. Manny elbowed Frida before walking over to the new girl.

"Hey, let's see if she's new. I think she's new." Manny approached the brunette girl with a friendly smile.

"Hi! I was just talking to Frida here when I noticed that I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Manny asked, trying to sound as friendly as was humanly possible for him. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's my first day. My name's Soppahhatael." She giggled when Manny stumbled to pronounce her name,

"Soph…Sopha…uhh, what?"

"Manny, don't strain yourself." Frida teased. The girl giggled.

"Just call me Sophie." Manny shook her hand and they walked down the hall.

"So, you've decided to come to Leone Middle School, huh?" Manny asked.

"Yeah. My mom and I moved here over the weekend. Let's just say that my old town was too…dangerous for me." Sophie explained.

"I have a pretty good idea what that's like…" Manny remembered the danger he'd encountered living in his town.

"Trust me, you'd have no idea."

~…~

As Sophie finished her first successful school day, saying goodbye to her new friends as she turned the corner to her street and inside her house, she set her books down beside her and went to her kitchen to get a snack. Her mother having been home an hour noticed her daughter come in and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Soppahhatael, how was your first day of school?" the young mother asked. The girl shrugged.

"It went pretty good, considering how the last one went. I actually made a few friends today," she explained. Her mother smiled proudly. That was both good news and bad news at the same time; more good than bad, of course, but it could still go bad given their true nature.

"Yeah, it feels good to have a friend. I just hope they don't find out anything." Sophie remembered her old school.

"Soppahhatael Atumhenee Rapziel Bordenkircher, if you tell them too much you know what kind of trouble you'll be in." Sophie's mother's eyes were filled with a warning look. Sophie looked to her feet,

"Yes ma'am." Sophie got the carton of juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass of grape juice.

"Why don't you take your coat off, dear? It's kind of humid in here. No one's around." Sophie's mother insisted. Sophie looked around the windows of the kitchen and saw that indeed no one was outside to see. She looked at the thermostat and saw that indeed, the temperature was pretty warm. She shrugged and continued pouring her juice.

"Naw, I'm fine. I don't like showing off my wings a lot." I grabbed an apple and went to do homework in my room. Before I could dig into some good…what did those mortals call it…'math homework', my mother called me downstairs for a phone call. I sighed, set my math binder aside and went to grab the phone from my dresser.

"I've got it, mom," I yelled downstairs as I put the phone to my cheek to answer the mysterious caller.

"Hello?" I asked. I was surprised to find out who was on the other end.

"….Hello Soppahhatael." the voice said. I was suddenly nervous.

"How did you get past my mother on the phone?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean, how did Manuel Rivera get past your mother? Asking of course." The voice sounded like Manny, but by the time he spoke again sounded like his normal, menacing voice.

"You know I do not welcome you anymore, Nezznus." I warned. He laughed.

"I'm not worried about a warm welcome anymore, dear Soppahhatael. I have no worries. If you recall, I have nothing anymore thanks to you."

"What do you want from me, Nezznus?" I demanded. He laughed once more.

"You know what I want, girl. I want the princess to return to her kingdom. We need our ruler." I frowned upon his statement.

"You know I'm not coming back. I've changed since then. I'm a different person than the one you knew."

"But you know your father would want you to take his place on the throne, Soppahhatael. You know you want to." As right as he was, I would not subject myself to being the person I was anymore. That had ended badly and I'd promised not to come back.

"I moved to this town to get away from that, Nezznus. I'm not coming back. Royal blood or not."

"Suit yourself, Atumhenee. But I'll be watching you. If you think no one knows where you are, you're wrong because I know just where you're hiding. And you'll be sitting on that throne before you know it." He hung up before I could. If I hadn't the common courtesy to let someone finish their sentence, I would have hung up a long time ago. If I were still in the old ways…

But that was a different time and a different story. I had math homework to do.

**chapter one, done! I understand if there's any confusion in any areas so far, so if there is, just message me and I'd be glad to clarify it for you. I'm sorry if I got some angel stuff wrong, like confused angel names with demon names, because the generator I used just said angel/demon name generator. Review?**


	2. Getting To Fit In: Good or Bad?

**Wohh, it's been awhile. I've been so busy with other stories, I forgot about this one. Sarry! I'll get to writing now.**

On my way to school, my eyes were swiping all 180 degrees of my vision, checking to make sure Nezznus was nowhere to be seen. I didn't trust my own eyes; it still felt like he was watching me somehow without me knowing. My panic must have been evident, because Frida asked me what was wrong. Worrying that under such panic and stress I would be lousy in keeping my secret and they would find out, then it would be my old town all over again. And the last thing I wanted was to destroy a town such as this one.

"N-nothing, I'm just worried that I'll see someone here that I don't wanna see." I explained. Perhaps that was a risky thing to say, but I didn't really care right now. I caught a man out of the corner of my eye and immediately turned to see that my vision had deceived me; it wasn't Nezznus, my stupid father. As we entered the school, I kept a sharp eye out. I kept thinking I saw him, but when I got back to reality each time it wasn't him. He was taunting me by not following me. It made me want him to show up so I could just kill him and get it over with already. _He's doing this on purpose, _I thought. He wants me to panic. He wants me to slip up. He's plotting all of this.

After a few classes of not paying attention to anyone or anything, I finally decided that I could not take this anymore. I asked to go to the bathroom, and the teacher let me go without a hall pass. It seemed that she didn't really care that I left, so I could just avoid getting in trouble for skipping. Not that I cared right now anyways. I found my way back to my house and went into the basement. Inside our dusty old basement, there was a door in the far corner. I went to it. I checked to make sure that there was a white light glowing from the cracks between the floor—or doorframe—and the edges of the door. There was. I opened the door and my vision was suddenly a bright light. I walked into it and when I could see again, there were angels everywhere. The angel realm. It wasn't necessarily what one would expect; it was just a place for angels to go when they felt stressed from the real world.

I found a seat at the juice bar (of course angels don't drink, we're good remember?) and asked for a grape juice. The person working the bar (angels didn't want to call them bartenders, because we felt that that indicated bad things) nodded and went to pour the juice. I sighed and looked down to the bar table. The person next to me must have noticed my stress, because he turned his head slightly to me and smirked briefly.

"Stressful in the real world?" He asked. I smiled politely for a moment and took a sip of my juice.

"You don't know the half of it." I said. He sipped his own drink before responding.

"Yeah. Sometimes it just gets to be too much, you know?" He set his glass down and turned the rest of his body towards me.

"So, what's got ya troubled?" He asked. I sighed again.

"It's a long story." I responded. He smiled.

"I got time." His smile was sincere and I truly did appreciate that. Third friendly face I've met since I've been in this new town.

"My dad's after me because he wants me to be his successor." I explained. I tried to make it sound like any normal person's problem.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be. He's associated with the realm of the dark angels." He was able to put two and two together; but that was okay, because we're all angels in this place and we could keep a secret if we needed to. I was glad that this was a good place to spill your sorrows when you needed to get something, anything, off your chest. It looked like he was still thinking.

"Wait…Soppahhatael Bordenkircher? Is that you?" Then I realized why his voice sounded so familiar to me. I smiled at him.

"No way! Ryan? I haven't seen you since I was six!" I exclaimed. We'd known each other since the first grade, and we'd been like two peas in a pod until his mom rudely decided to get a promotion and move away; it hadn't mattered, my parents were on the verge of taking me out of school and getting me a tutor to teach me how to be a ruler of dark angels. (which I had been against, of course.)

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed. We stood from the stools and gave each other a big hug.

"What'cha been up to?" I asked.

"Aww, it's been boring without my pal. I missed you, Sopph." I blushed and we were briefly silent.

"So, what's happened with you?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah Ryan can we talk about that alone?" I asked. It wasn't something I could say in front of other people. He nodded and I took him back to my house and led him up to my room. We sat on my bed.

"Ryan, something I can't forget what happened about nine or ten years after you moved away. It's following me for the rest of my life," he looked interested now. I noticed that he'd grown up since I saw him last, and now he actually looked kind of cute. Ignoring my teenage-girl-hormones, I continued.

"After you left my other friends started to get more and more suspicious about whom I really was. They wondered why I never took my jacket off, even when it was scorching hot, and they always asked what I was looking at when they saw nothing or no one there…

**Flashback!**

_As Sophie walked down the hall of her high school with her friends, laughing and enjoying being half human, she noticed a suspiciously familiar man walking down the hallway that was supposed to be a janitor. Of course, janitors always looked suspicious, but she tried to ignore it. As he walked the opposite direction from Sophie and her friends down the hall, the sketchy janitor pulled of Sophie's jacket. Sophie's large white wings revealed themselves and Sophie gasped, grabbed her father's—who was the guy disguised as the sketchy janitor—arm and pulled him into the janitor's closet. Sophie's friends were knocking wildly on the door._

"_Dad, what the heck have you done?" She asked. Nezznus laughed._

"_It was due to happen sometime. Now you can't run to your stupid mortal pals. You have nowhere to run anymore. You have no choice but to take the throne when I am too old." He explained. Sophie groaned. Another scheme to get her into ruling the dark angel's realm. He was frequent with his schemes, and it annoyed her. _

"_I told you, dad, I don't want to rule dark angels. I want to be a good angel, I'm not like you." Sophie crossed her arms._

"_You are just like your mother. Corrupted by the mortal realm." He exited. Sophie sighed, put her jacket back on and exited the janitor's closet to face her friends. _

"_Sophie, what the heck was that? You, you have, you have wings! Is this some kind of joke?" One of Sophie's friends demanded. Sophie shook her head and took them where they could be alone._

"_Look, my name's not Sophie. My real name is Soppahhatael. Sophie was just the shortcut. And I'm…I'm an angel." Sophie explained. Her friends almost didn't believe her. _

"_What?" They exclaimed._

"_Angel. You know, wings, halo, all that?" Sophie explained. She saw that her friends still looked confused, so she explained more._

"_My mother is mortal, but my father is an angel of darkness and he wants me to take the throne and rule the realm of the dark angels in his place. But I don't want to. I want to be normal like my mom." Sophie explained. Her friends seemed to start digesting the information. Sophie regretted telling them anything, because she knew she would have to make them forget no matter what she had to do to get them to do so, but they were suspicious and they wanted to know what was wrong. So she told them._

"_You guys have to get out of here, you're in danger. Get far far away from here, please," Sophie walked away. She knew that the only possible way to make the whole school forget that they saw Soppahhatael Autumhenee Rapziel Bordenkircher sported wings was to rid of the whole school. It was the only way, and she was sure that her father was already on the case. Sophie ran outside the school as quickly as her legs would carry her, hearing the explosion behind her._

**Flashback end!**

"That's really bad, Sopph. Your dad is probably still after you." Ryan said. The only reason he'd noticed her at the Angel Bar was because she looked very pretty and oddly familiar. Now that he knew it was his best friend, the princess of the dark angel realm, he saw her in a new light. She had really grown into a woman's body, her hair fell just perfectly on her shoulders, and he felt like he liked her more and more as he stared deeper into her eyes. She was really pretty.

"I know, and my mom and I don't know what to do. Once she found out what happened, we ran away to Miracle City to hide from my dad but he found us and now he's still after me. Ryan, I don't want my dad to ruin my new school. I already experienced my old friends dying; I don't want my new ones to die too." Sophie said, her eyes full of sadness. Ryan didn't like seeing her sad. He never liked seeing her depressed.

"I won't let him do anything bad to you, Sophie. I promise." Ryan assured her. It wasn't cheering her up as he wished.

"But how can you be here for me if you live in a whole different state? That's nearly impossible!" Sophie asked.

"I'm only in Utah, Sopph. This is New Mexico. I'm not that far away. I can be here for you whenever you need me, I promise," Ryan said. Sophie nodded in acception.

"If you say so…" Sophie then remembered something,

"Hey, how'd you get into an angel-only place anyways?" Sophie asked. Ryan smiled.

"Remember when we were younger and you were saying goodbye to me before I moved? You gave me that key?" Ryan asked. Sophie's eyes lit up as the memory flooded her mind.

"Oh, that's right! I gave you fake wings and a key to the Angel Bar so we could meet each other! I can't believe you kept those!" Sophie explained.

"I'd always hoped that one day I'd see you there, but you never came until today." Ryan admitted shyly. Sophie blushed, as did Ryan.

~…~

As Sophie sat at the kitchen counter, she talked with her mother about her day as her mother prepared dinner. Sophie's mother listened with interest as her daughter told her about the day she'd had at school. She glanced at the spaghetti underneath the pot's lid and noticed that it was not yet done, so she checked on the meatballs.

"I saw Ryan today." Sophie said. Anna—Sophie's mother—turned to Sophie with a smile.

"Really? That's wonderful, where did you see him?" Anna asked.

"Uhh, at the Angel Bar?" Sophie explained innocently. Anna frowned upon the fact.

"Soppahhatael, you know not to go there." Anna warned. Sophie looked to her feet.

"I know, but I just couldn't take it! I felt like everywhere I went Nezznus was watching me but I know he wasn't! I had to get away!" Sophie defended herself.

"Well, I understand that your father is causing you stress but I still don't like you talking to Ryan. You know why he moved." Anna said. Sophie looked confused.

"Yeah, he moved because his mom got a promotion. What's so wrong about that beside the fact that he moved?"

"First of all, it was a mistake to tell him that you're an angel. We didn't want you to be around him anymore. You remember, don't you?" Anna explained. Sophie looked hurt and confused.

"No, I don't. I was told that he moved. How could you lie to me like this?" Sophie rose from her seat and crossed her arms in disapproval.

**end o' chapter twoo. Tehh, review!**


	3. Just A Normal Day, Right?

**Just a side note: forgive me if I say April instead of Sophie or Frida. I'm updating a variety of stories that contain people of different names and I might get messed up and not see it.**

Manny and Frida were a bit scared to confront Sophie about her apparent anger. When she got mad, she looked like one of those people you did not mess with when you were angry. Frida whispered things like "Should we say anything?" to Manny, but every time Manny just said no, leave her be for a bit and let her cool down because she looked like she was about ready to kill someone.

After punching her locker open, Manny figured it was time to say something about it.

"Uhh, is everything okay?" Manny asked in the most polite way he could. Sophie sighed angrily before speaking.

"My mom lied to me about something important, let's just leave it at that." Sophie explained, exasperated. Manny and Frida were curious as to why she was so annoyed, because they knew parents told little white lies all the time and no kid they knew cared that much, but if it angered her then it angered her and they didn't want to mess with an angry person because angry people weren't themselves when they were mad, and Manny especially knew that with the powers that he had. Manny figured that curiosity killed the cat, and that was that.

Frida however, did not really care about curiosity killing the cat.

"What did she lie about?" asked Frida.

"Oh, I had this friend when I was six and she told me that he was moving away because his mom got a promotion or something. But when I saw him yesterday the ugly truth came out. They only moved away because they didn't want me hanging out with him for some reason." Sophie knew exactly why their parents did not desire her to be around Ryan anymore, but she couldn't tell Manny and Frida because she knew it involved her being an angel and she could not have them find out because it would be hasta la vista to another school she was just getting used to. And she'd been over this a million times and would not explain it to herself again: she liked Leone School and Miracle City and actually cared about them living. It was just too bad her father did not. It made her fear that what happened at her old school would repeat itself in this one, and all because her father was mad obsessed with the idea that blood relatives of himself had to take the throne when he was done.

With the bell now having rung, Manny and Frida separated from Sophie to get to their class and as Sophie closed her locker to get to her own class. Sophie was curious to see more of the school than just what her schedule allowed, and she didn't much care for attending history class at the moment; of course, the two thoughts went hand in hand in influencing her to cut class and explore the school.

~…~

"Hah, who needs class? Vandalizing stuff with spray-paint is way better!" Manny laughed. Frida agreed with a deviant chuckle as she spray painted a poor drawing of Chakal onto the side of the school building. They laughed more as they continued to spray paint funny drawings onto the side of the building and continued to the next matter of their prank period.

They always devoted at least one period of each week to skipping class and exercising their pranking talents in their own unique ways. It ranged from vandalism to doing something funny to Chakal, and sometimes just the classic placing of plastic wrap over the faculty toilet bowls (which was still Manny's favorite.) Their logic was why lose the ability to prank well just because we have some stupid class to attend? "Pranking is an important part of American culture," Manny often argued once he got in trouble with his father for such things. It was a flimsy excuse in Rodolfo's eyes, but Manny would be Manny and everyone knew that.

"What are you guys doing?" Manny and Frida turned from their spray-paint-Chakal-portraits to see Sophie standing behind them, look of curiosity on her face.

"U-uhh, not vandalizing the school, that's for sure…" Frida stammered, turning to quickly spray paint a tongue sticking out of Chakal's mouth.

"Relax, I can keep a secret." Sophie chuckled. Manny and Frida sighed in relief and continued their destructive antics.

"Do you guys do this regularly or something?" Sophie asked.

"Once a week." Frida answered without turning to Sophie.

"What are you doing cutting class? I thought you were all goodie-goodie." Manny asked, also not bothering to turn to face Sophie when he talked.

"U-uhh, I-I was trying to find my way to the, umm, bathroom!" Sophie lied. She didn't want to be caught doing things like skipping school when she was a symbol of goodness.

"Outside? What are you, a dog?" Frida said.

"I just got a little lost is all!"

"Relax, we don't tell on anyone. Unless they're a villain…you're not evil, are you?" Sophie chucked.

"No, don't worry. There's no chance of that." Sophie heard the bell ring and separated from her friends and went to class.

~…~

In a darkened alley on a run-down street resided a man unfamiliar to the town of Miracle City, and unlike the citizens of this weird town, he didn't fear this so called 'Calle Porqueria'. Granted, all the rumors that vicious bad guys in the city resided here, but they didn't scare him. Nothing scared him. He peeked his head out of the alley to see the brainless tough guys still running around beating people up. It wasn't a bother to him; he just wanted to know what to be prepared for when walking down the street. He put on his jacket as to hide his dark black wings, and then proceeded to walk down the street. If anyone got in his way, which 99.9% of the streetgoers did, he simply pushed them out of his way like it was no effort at all; which it wasn't. He grew tired of this street, and thankfully soon was off it. As soon as he was off of Calle Porqueria, it seemed to be less bothersome in the large Miracle City.

He knew that there had to be someone in this useless town that knew where Soppahhatael and Diane lived. He didn't have a good idea of who to ask first, but it had to be someone in a place that he knew Soppahhatael or Diane would go. They can't hide from me, he thought, I know everything about them. They knew no escape. He would have a successor to his throne. The Valencia bloodline would stay in power for as long as he lived—which was forever. He had no weaknesses. Or so he thought…

He came to what looked like the local school. He hoped whatever kid he saw first lacked the common knowledge not to talk to strangers. Luckily, that was true. A dark, gothic-looking girl was walking from the school when he asked her if she knew where Soppahhatael Bordenkircher lived. She confusedly—and with an attitude—asked who the heck that was. He sighed, deemed her useless and moved on to the next child. A proud-looking curly haired boy with a scar over his eye answered 'no, sorry' and he and his blue-haired friend moved along like he was nothing. How dare they underestimate me, he thought.

Before he could find another child, he spotted Soppahhatael walking out of the school. He scrammed quickly before he was spotted. The last thing he needed was to be spotted by Soppahhatael because then he'd be busted and his perfect plan would be ruined and he'd have to think of a new plan altogether, which he didn't want to do. He decided to go into town and see if anyone knew where Diane Bordenkircher lived. Maybe the matured adults of the town would be just as irresponsible in telling him the address he needed, and furthermore having the nonsense to talk to a total stranger.

Then he thought of something. Didn't town hall have the town's addresses and everything? So why didn't he think of it earlier?

The very next thing Nezznus did was head down to City Hall.

***dramatic BAH BAH BAAAHHHHH* idnt it great? Yeah, overestimating ik. It was still good, and it came sooner than the last update did so yay! review.**


	4. Not Good

Sophie had felt worried all day. She got that feeling that her friends at her old school had gotten often when they were being stalked. But not the 'there's a boy at school and he likes you so he stalks you' feeling, the 'someone not-so-good is followin' you around and it's gonna end badly' feeling. Of course, she had been getting that a lot lately but it wasn't something that was easily ignored. Not that anything in her life was easily ignored.

It seemed having supportive friends wasn't enough to soothe her nerves. Manny and Frida kept asking her what was wrong, but she would just grunt 'nothing' and keep walking. Manny and Frida would shrug it off and keep walking as well.

That's when she saw him.

Sophie froze. Manny ran into her when he didn't notice her stop, and Frida behind him. Manny, annoyed at running into her but then noticing her scared, frozen state. He asked what was wrong.

"He's here…" Sophie muttered.

"Excuse me?" Manny asked, confused.

"He found me…how did he find me?"

"Who found you?" Frida asked.

"Don't you see him? He's right there. In that alley."

"What? Who's there? I don't see anyone." Manny asked, confused.

…

"You wouldn't be able to see him, but bottom line is we're not safe here. We have to go." I grabbed both their arms and led them away from Nezznus and into an alleyway across town. They were deeply confused, I could sense it. I looked over my shoulder to see that Nezznus wasn't anywhere I could see, but that didn't mean he was backing off. He would be back soon.

"Look, you guys aren't safe here. You have no idea about the power that Nezznus possesses. He could kill you in an instant without you even realizing it, bring you back to life and kill you again just as quickly." I warned.

"Who's Nezznus?" Frida asked. She sounded scared because of the way I described my crazy father. But it was no time to calm my friends down, because we were all unsafe here.

"My father." I explained.

"So why are we running from him?" I could tell they had been friends for a long time, because Manny asked this question when Frida had been asking the questions.

"He's not the daddy that you'd think he is." It wasn't exactly enough to make them understand. But I didn't care.

"Well where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why? Doesn't your dad know where you live?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I could tell they gave up on trying to understand what was going on because they stopped asking questions.

Soon enough, we arrived at my house and I kicked my shoes off quickly.

"Mom, we have guests," I first explained, to make sure nothing 'angelic' was going on. Then I led them into the kitchen, where I knew my mother would be.

"Mom, he found us. He knows I'm here. He knows we're in town, what do we do?" I asked, panicked. My mother glanced behind me to see Manny and Frida, but I ignored this and waited for her response.

"So why are those two with you?"

"Because, you remember what happened at the last school. I don't want that to happen to this school." I could sense that from behind me, Manny and Frida were confused.

"Well you know they have to go back to their homes. We have to solve this on our own."

"NO, mom, they'd be in danger if they went home! You know that dad would just kill them to scare me." Manny and Frida were very frightened now, I could tell.

"What?" They asked from behind me. I ignored them.

"I guess you have a good point there…here, kids, there's somewhere in the basement you can hide." My mother quickly led us to the basement door and down the basement stairs. Manny and Frida were scared and confused, I knew, but now was not the time to console them. We were all unsafe.

"W-where are we going?" Frida asked. I ignored them.

We came to the very lowest point in the cellar: the panic room. Steel walls, floor and roof of the panic room provided protection from any type of disaster; natural or otherwise.

My mother guided them inside the panic room and pushed them in before her.

"Wait, why am I hiding out in a stupid panic room? El Tigre don't need no stinkin' protection. I'm all the protection I need!" He exclaimed. I saw Frida nudge him and clear her throat in an insisting way.

"a-and her." he added quickly. On the inside, I smiled. They're cute together.

"Well you do when it comes to Nezznus. You have no idea what he's capable of." My mother explained. That seemed like a lousy excuse in Manny's eyes, but he didn't know my father. No one knew my father like I had the…opportunity, to.

"Oh, and Ryan will keep you company in the meantime, won't you Ryan?" I said as I saw Ryan walk in from the portal to the angel realm. It was a good thing Manny and Frida are in the panic room, so they didn't see a bright light and a brief glimpse of a bunch of angels before the door closed. Otherwise that would be bad.

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?"

"A friend. We'll come get you when it's safe…" I paused, "enough to escape Miracle City and let you live an alternate life somewhere far away from here." the end to my sentence shocked them. I shoved Ryan into the panic room, gave him a smile, shut the door and ran back upstairs to help my mother come up with a plan.

**Well, I missed writing over the weekend. I would've updated sooner, but (…did I say this already?) I was on vacation for the weekend. And I will be this weekend D: so that's more time I don't have to update. (but time for reading stories, cuz luckily my phone has internet access everywhere XD) anyways, review!**


	5. Can't Let Go

Ryan breathed out awkwardly, "So…'sup?" He'd originally came to Sophie to just hang out with her, but he'd been so abruptly shoved into her panic room that he hadn't even had the chance to say hello to her. And who were her new friends?

"Umm, not to be rude but who are you?" Manny asked.

"I'm a friend of Sophie." Ryan explained. Manny nodded.

"So, any idea why your friend locked us down here?" Manny asked. Ryan shook his head.

"I was gonna ask the same question." Ryan said back.

Things in the panic room got quiet and awkward to a degree where all Manny and Frida could say to each other was "this is boring…" and an "I know…" in response. And they always had something to say to each other.

"Umm, so…what's the deal with Sophie and her dad?" Manny asked. Ryan snapped out of his thoughts about his friend. He knew he couldn't tell them, or Soppahhatael would kill him—and not to mention her dad would too—so he quickly fudged it.

"Well, uhh…her mom left her dad because he didn't umm, support them financially and he wasn't a good father, and he must have found them here seeking revenge or something…" Ryan knew that that wasn't fudging it, that was a total lie. But it wasn't revealing anything, so he didn't care.

Manny nodded and sat back.

~…~

Nezznus stepped into City Hall and stopped to look around. All there really was was service stations. He'd have to ask for a phone book or something.

"Hello, welcome to Miracle City City hall, how may I help you today?" The lady at the service desk asked, extremely positively. Nezznus despised her optimistic attitude.

"Yes, can I see a phone book?" He asked. She smiled.

"Of course! Hang on just a sec," she crouched down and found a phone book. A moment later, she placed it on the counter and pushed it towards Nezznus.

Nezznus flipped through the pages until he found an Anna Bordenkircher. He moved his eyes and finger across the page where her phone number and address were listed.

Closing the book, he asked, "Where is 22 Park Street?"

"Why, if you go to the end of the street and take a left, it's just two or three blocks from there." She explained with a smile. Nezznus sneered at her joy, thanked her and walked out. He followed the directions given, keeping out a close eye for Soppahhatael or Anna.

~…~

"Okay, umm, I'll go this way and you go that way, and I'll meet you in the middle when we get there, okay?" Sophie explained. Her mother agreed, not liking the idea of leaving her daughter alone when she knew Nezznus was loose in town, but she also knew that it would be better if they searched for him separately.

But just as Anna was turning the corner, she was stopped by a man walking down the street. When she got the chance to see who it was that stopped her, she was not pleased.

He smiled down at her despicably.

"Why, Anna, what a pleasant surprise." Anna felt scared, but swallowed the feeling and put on her best poker face as Nezznus circled her briefly.

"Not exactly," She crossed her arms.

"What, you aren't happy to see me? What happened to the Anna that loved me?" He asked, sounding poisonously sweet.

"_That _Anna isn't here anymore," She said sourly.

"Ouch," he smirked, "that hurts. You know, Anna, I came back for you. I still love you, Anna," He caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled at her.

But she shoved him away.

"David, you lied to me and I can't forgive you for that." Nezznus grew angry at the mention of his real name, and he grabbed Anna's arms and squeezed them angrily.

"NEVER, EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" He realized that he was making a scene, and hushed his tone. Anna was frightened by the outburst, but tried to hide her fear.

"You were scared of me the minute you realized who I really am, you can't hide it Anna. You fear me intensely." He said quietly yet fiercely.

"I'm not scared of you. I was never scared of you because I loved you, but you betrayed me and your daughter." He smiled evilly.

"Oh, speaking of Soppahhatael, you may want to inform her that you've gone missing." Before Anna could decipher what she'd heard, she was knocked out cold.

~…~

"Oh, he's got to be here somewhere…I saw him! Where is he?" Sophie worried. Suddenly, she got a call on her cell phone. The caller ID said _'Mom'_, and by that Sophie assumed her mother had an update on the search.

"Hello?" She answered, glaring at her father angrily.

"Soppahhatael, it's been a while dear." His voice, she could tell, was the voice that was trying to sound innocent, yet in a demonic way; which was his way of saying he's done something wrong.

"What do you want, Nezznus?" Sophie snapped. She didn't have the tolerance for her father anymore.

"What, I'm not daddy anymore?"

"You're certainly no dad of mine." She said sourly.

"No, but maybe mommy would say otherwise." Sophie was then angrier.

"What have you done with my mother?" Sophie asked in a demanding tone.

"Relax, relax she's fine Soppahhatael. She's just tied to a chair in the corner is all." Nezznus said innocently.

"Let her go!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll let her go. You just have to do one teensy favor for me," Nezznus said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Be the heir to my throne, Soppahhatael. Give in to your true bloodline. You were born a dark angel, and you will forever be a bad angel. Give in to yourself, Soppahhatael. Take over the throne." Sophie was contradicting herself now. She didn't know what to do. _Risk losing my mother, or my whole life at Miracle City?_

"Or what?" She asked.

"Or mommy goes bye-bye." Sophie had had a hunch that that would be the consequences. She knew she had no choice.

"I'll do it." She said remorsefully.

~…~

Sophie raced into her basement and found the panic room. She swung the door open with all the strength she had (it was a heavy door) and saw Ryan, Manny and Frida sitting inside looking very bored but suddenly interested in the person standing in the door.

When they saw a depressed Sophie standing in the door to the panic room, they were concerned and curious.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Manny, Frida, you guys can go home now. It's safe." Sophie said. Manny and Frida shrugged, said goodbye and left as they were told.

"Sophie, is everything okay?" Ryan asked once more. Sophie led Ryan to the couch in the living room and they sat down.

"Ryan, remember that day on the playground in preschool, when that kid stole your lollipop then dumped their pudding on your head?" Sophie asked. Ryan was curious to see where she was going with it.

"Well that was me, not some random kid." Sophie admitted sadly.

"Okay? Sophie, why are you telling me this? That doesn't really matter by now." Ryan asked.

"Because…I'm a dark angel, Ryan, but it's not my fault. It's because of my dad; please please don't be mad," Sophie begged. But she could see Ryan getting mad, and he stood. As did Sophie.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Sophie, why did you lie to me?" Ryan asked.

"My name isn't Sophie, either. That's just a nickname. My full name is Soppahhatael." Sophie said.

"Sophie, why did you lie to me? I-I can't believe you, I thought you trusted me!"

"But I do trust you, I just didn't have the heart to tell you that my origins are dark!"

"But you lied to me!"

"I didn't want to!"

"But you did anyways, didn't you?"

By this point they were yelling,

"Ryan I had no choice! Please forgive me!"

"'Oh, I'm Sophie and I lie to my best friend and expect an apology!' Life's not that easy, Sophie." Ryan spoke at a normal tone now, and Sophie had tears in her eyes.

"But Ryan, I'm really, really sorry," Sophie cried.

"I thought you trusted me, Sophie, I really did." Before Ryan could turn to leave, Sophie spoke.

"If you're just going to leave and never see me again, then go ahead because Nezznus has my mother captive and the only way she'll be safe is if I take the throne for my father. So I will, because I have no other choice. I hope you're happy with never seeing me again, because you won't." Sophie said. Ryan didn't turn back to face her, and he knew he would regret what he did next but he knew he had to do it anyways.

"When you find yourself again, Soppahhatael, you know where to find me."

"But I love you…" Sophie said as she watched the door to the basement close and the light from the portal to the angel world shine briefly as she peeked down into the basement.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Thoughts? Reviews? **


	6. What Do I Do?

I paced the living room. Everything is falling apart quickly, and almost beyond my control. Oh, wait, did I say almost? I meant they ARE. Sorry. I paced and paced. What to do, what to do? My best friend in the world hates me, my mother is being held hostage by my own father, and the only other friends I have are probably convinced that I don't need their help and nothing is wrong. Which was my original intention, too, but now I was starting to wish that I hadn't said everything is okay. Although, I don't need them getting involved in something that's my problem. I don't want them to get hurt in the process of helping a friend.

Oh, and the worst part? I have to be the new ruler of the Dark Angel Realm. I had spent what, my whole life and then some trying my hardest to avoid just that? What did blood-pure heirs matter anyways? Why does my father have to be crazy with power and stupid kingly junk like that? Oh. Wait. He's not worth the title of 'king'. That sounds noble and good, and he is the exact opposite of that.

I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I walked quickly towards the door, but before opening it, I stopped with my hand still on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Relax, Sophie…don't let the outside world see your fear and worry. I calmly opened the door and stepped onto the front porch of our house. The fresh air felt good blowing gently on my face, and it relieved more tension than I knew I had in me. That didn't mean all the tension was gone—no, I was still very very concerned and scared.

I turned out of our yard and onto the city sidewalk. I looked around at all the happy people and wished that that could have been my life—normal, carefree and like any other person in the world. I didn't want to have to worry about taking over the throne after my father when I didn't want to but worrying that if—no, when—I said no he would be so angry that he would just start killing everybody. No, normal people didn't worry about those things. So why do I have to? What made god think I was the right person to deal with this problem.

I stopped on the corner and waited for the traffic light to go red, which meant I could cross. I noticed a man-sized shadow loom over me. I slowly turned for fear that I knew just who was behind me—and I was right. When I turned around and looked up, I saw none other than Nezznus standing over me with a malevolent smile across his lips. I swallowed nervously and when I spoke I tried not to have a shaky voice,

"Wh-what are you doing here? Don't you have an ex-wife to kidnap?" I snapped. At first he just chuckled evilly, but then he shoved his hand onto my neck in a threatening manner. I felt the amount of air that flowed down my throat and into my lungs was slightly less now that he wouldn't remove his hand.

"If you want to live through your teen years I'd suggest you cooperate." He snapped back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you had any desire to be a real father to me then maybe I would have cooperated with you a long time ago." With this, he released me and took a few steps back. I could tell that what I had said had angered him, but I didn't care. I had finally found the courage to tell him at least a portion of the truth; and I knew that if I kept doing what I was doing, someday I would tell him what I really thought of him.

"You will submit. You have no choice. You'll see," He said anxiously as he backed away from me and disappeared down the street.

After he was gone I was part relieved that he was gone, but even more panic-mode than before. He was very mad at me now, and that was not good. When he was really ticked off, things usually ended in death; no matter who was on the receiving end.

I wanted to tell myself that he wouldn't kill his own flesh and blood, but I knew him all too well. He never really cared for me as a daughter; he just kept me around so a blood relative would take his throne. Didn't he have some stupid niece or nephew or younger sibling to take over for him? Oh, that's right; he's a lonely orphan boy who just wants to be loved but went about it the wrong way.

I quickly knew what I had to do.

~…~

As Manny and Frida carried on being bored in Manny's living room, Manny heard a knock on the door and jumped up from the couch to answer it. Frida followed closely behind him, as she always did. When Manny opened his front door, he was surprised to see Sophie standing there looking stressed and very worried and scared.

"Umm, what's up Sophie?" Manny asked. Sophie looked anxious.

"Uhh..mmm…Manny, I need your help with something very important…" Without thinking, Frida peered over Manny's shoulder and blurted:

"He won't kiss you for any reasons you have!" Manny stared at her, confused at the statement. She said things like that sometimes, but he usually learned to ignore them when she told him later on that it was nothing.

"What? No, its more of a…well, let's just say its not going to be the safest thing you've ever done." With that, Frida looked a bit scared and Manny furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Asked Manny. Sophie hesitated before answering.

"Help me battle my father." Manny didn't respond for a moment, then let Sophie in and sat her down on the couch.

"Can you just explain what you're talking about please?" Manny asked. Sophie sighed impatiently.

"Well its kind of a long story short, but basically my father has kidnapped my mother—they're…divorced," Sophie knew that that was a total lie; her parents had never actually legally gotten divorced because they could never get Nezznus to sign the divorce papers. She continued to explain.

"and I know I can't face my father alone. He's…he's really dangerous," Sophie knew that asking them for help was a huge risk to her secret identity as an angel, but she knew that she had no choice. It looked like they wanted to know more about the situation, but didn't want to push Sophie into saying things she didn't want to say.

"Okay, I'll help you. Just tell me what I need to do when I need to do it." Manny stood and spun his belt buckle, which engulfed him in a green flame that transformed him into the mighty super hero, El Tigre. Sophie, this transformation having been totally new to her (she knew he was El Tigre, but she'd never actually seen him turn into El Tigre,). Sophie stopped gawking and moved towards the door. She was stopped when she heard Frida's conflicting opinion.

Frida took Manny out of earshot of Sophie to say, "Wait, just wait. Manny, we don't know anything about her family. She won't let us know anything, she seems so…vague. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Manny hesitated to answer as he thought first.

"Frida, she's our friend and regardless of her lack of information, she needs my help and I'm going to help her." Manny said, sounding definite and heroic.

"'I'm'? Don't you mean 'we're'?" Frida asked, crossing her arms. Manny grabbed Frida's arms and stared into her eyes.

"Frida, it sounds too dangerous for you. You heard her, she said her dad is 'very, very dangerous'. I don't want you to get hurt," Frida cooed at this in her own mind, but on the outside she was reluctant to do as she was told and stay behind.

"Manny, I want to help. I can protect myself, I don't _have _to depend on you all the time, I can be just as independent." Frida said. Manny sighed and shifted his weight to the other hip.

"Fine, you can help. But please, Frida, be careful. I-if I lost you…I don't know what I'd do." Frida smiled sincerely and cooed, cupping her hands together. She hugged him and they walked back to Sophie.

"Alright, what do we do?" Manny asked to Sophie.

"We have to go to an old warehouse at the edge of town. That's where he said he would be. Just follow me and we'll be fine," Sophie explained. Manny nodded in understanding and they walked out of Manny's house and into the fresh spring air outside.

~…~

Sitting in a chair with your arms and legs tied to said chair while you watch your ex-husband pace the room plotting wasn't exactly how Anna had planned to spend her day. And it wasn't exactly her favorite activity, either. She had just wondered why he hadn't duct taped her mouth shut, because whenever she had the chance she would snap a sassy remark at him; and he didn't exactly respond well to sassy remarks.

Suddenly, Nezznus stopped focusing on his daughter and turned to his wife. A part of him regretted betraying her, because she was the first person ever to believe in him being a truly good person. She was the first person ever to care for him, so why had he let her slip through his fingers? She was so sweet and innocent and pretty and smart..._damned Eppar for turning me into a dark angel. You were wrong, I'm not happy with what my life is now._ But then he thought of what he was fighting for and suddenly it all felt worth it again; all his romantic thoughts vanished. There was no love meant for a dark angel, he had just used her to get an heir. He didn't care for the mere opinions of some stupid mortals, no.

All I need, he thought, is myself.

**Oooo-kay, now its getting interested. I can see where this story is starting to go now, and let me say I'm excited to write it. Review!**


	7. Choices, Good And Bad

Manny and Frida were following Sophie curiously. She looked determined, angry almost. Then again, Manny thought, if my dad kidnapped my mom and sent death threats I wouldn't be the happiest of campers either. _Then again, dad would never do something like that._

"So, umm, are there any…I don't know, preparations we should make or something?" Manny asked.

"Only your life…" Sophie responded nonchalantly. It quieted Manny pretty quickly; the whole sherad had quieted Frida well.

"Well we're almost there, if it helps." Sophie said. She didn't exactly understand mortal emotions all the time. They could be…weird.

~…~

"You know she's not coming for you. Your own daughter isn't saving you and she knows perfectly well that she has the ability to do just that _and more_. Whatcha got to say for yourself?"

"I say I know my daughter better than you ever bothered to." Anna snapped. Nezznus sneered. It seemed every time he said something nasty to her she always had something courageous to say back. Why was she asking for trouble?

Almost as if on cue, the door was burst down by none other than Sophie, followed by Manny and Frida. Nezznus chuckled maliciously.

"Who are they, your sidekicks?"

"Hey! El Tigre aint no sidekick!" Manny blurted. He regretted saying it when he saw Nezznus' sneer. Manny guessed he didn't like when people talked back to him.

"We're here to stop you, Nezznus. Let my mother go," Sophie warned. Nezznus chuckled once more.

"We both know what you came here for, Soppahhatael. Don't make me force you into this." Manny was confused. Had they made some sort of deal? Had his new friend Sophie—or, Soppahhatael, apparently—associated with her apparently dangerous father? _What am I missing here?_

"You know that's why I came, Nezznus." Sophie said reluctantly, crossing her arms.

"Then submit to the dark side! The world of the darker souls," Nezznus said alluringly. Sophie was able to deflect his being alluring in a dark angel way, and she hated him that much more for it.

That having been said, Manny took Sophie aside.

"Sophie, what is he talking about? Dark side?" Manny asked. Sophie sighed.

"You're not really going to understand everything Nezznus and I say to each other, I'm sorry. I can't really explain." Sophie said. Manny didn't say anything.

"Look, Manny can you please just try to understand that I can't tell you what we're saying? It's a family thing and I'm sworn to secrecy." Sophie begged.

"But as your friends, you should be able to trust us, Sophie." Frida piped up. Sophie sighed and tapped her foot once or twice.

"No, I can't trust anyone too much, I'm sorry. Believe me, if I could tell you there would be nothing to tell. Please? Come on, guys!" Manny thought for a moment.

"Fine, but we'll expect an explanation when all this is over." Manny said reluctantly. He didn't exactly like working in a mysterious issue.

They walked back over to Nezznus to see the smirk on his face. Sophie growled at him under her breath.

"Are you ready to become a dark angel, Soppahhatael?"

_Dark angel?_ Thought Manny. What are they talking about?

Sophie looked down to her feet sadly. "Yeah, let's just get this over with…"

"Uhh, Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Never mind that right now, guys," Sophie whispered back.

"What happened to the old you, David?" Everyone turned to see Anna tied to a chair in the corner, staring at Nezznus sadly. Nezznus grew angry and they could see the flames in his eyes.

"I THOUGHT I told you never to call me that!" Nezznus said, smacking her across the face. Anna held her head to her side in pain. Her cheek stung.

"I thought you loved me, David…"

~…~

The moon was bright in the night sky over the two lovers in the inner city. They led perfectly normal lives, neither lover tragedy struck in any aspect of their lives. They were just two happy-go-lucky star-crossed lovers who shared the dream of escaping their sordid town and going somewhere they would love. Somewhere that was happy and promising, somewhere where they could have a future together.

The boy, however, had star-crossed plans of his own. He wasn't aware of them, but what was to happen was definite.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Ed?" He asked.

"Chill out, David, it's fine. And don't call me Ed here, my real name is Eppar."

"Uhh, what?" Asked David. Eppar stopped walking and turned to his unsure friend.

"This, my friend, is the entrance to the realm of the dark angels." David was confused. He had never really believed in such supernatural charades such as angels, demons, vampires, zombies, etc.

"Uhh, excuse me…what?"

"You heard me, dark angels." Eppar turned back to some sort of door, and opened it. They walked inside, David hesitant at first.

What he saw when he walked inside astounded him. People just hanging around, large black wings attached to their back. He had never seen such a sight, not even in a movie.

"Basically, I'm tired of this place. I don't want to do this anymore. So I'm making you do it in place of me."

Before David had the chance to intervene, something strange happened that he felt he couldn't explain. In a rush, there was lightning from Eppar's hand zapping into himself; from that point on he had his eyes closed tight.

Once he opened his eyes, Eppar was gone and he was left in front of a mirror with dark black wings attached to his back, just like everyone else in the strange room. He didn't feel the same.

"You're one of us now," one of them said, "you're our leader."

David smiled maliciously.

"Call me Nezznus,"

**Shortness? Deal with it. The next few chapters are going to get pretty intense, so I'm going to separate them in my liking and I won't bother caring about the length because by the end the story's gonna come to an awesome end. So review!**


	8. Fighting in the Old Warehouse

_David approached Anna nervously at first, but then remembered who he now was and his nervousness vanished. A devilish smile crossed his lips._

"_Dave, is something wrong?" Anna asked when she noticed something off about him. _

"_Wrong? With me? Why, nothing's wrong with me! Come on, baby, I'm fine," He reassured. She wasn't convinced._

"_I don't know, you're not acting normal." Anna said. _

"_Come on, I'm the same ol' guy you knew yesterday!" He said._

"_I'm still not convinced, David. Are you sure everything's okay?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. David shrugged offendedly._

"_Come on, you know I'm the same guy. Come on, I have to show you something." Anna tried to shrug it off, but the thought that something was wrong lingered in the back of her head._

_They came to David's favorite spot: behind two rather close-together buildings, there was a fence. David liked to sit on the fence at night and watch the stars when he needed to escape from the world. _

_They sat on the fence and silently gazed at the stars for a few minutes before Anna spoke up._

"_So what did you want to show me?" Before David responded, he thought. He thought of all he had been told once he became the ruler of the dark angel realm. He needed an heir, someone to take over when he was too old for it. He pulled a velvet box from his pocket._

"_I want you to marry me, Anna, I love you." He smirked. Anna was surprised. She looked at the ring, then back up to David's smiling face. _

"_Oh, David, yes! Yes I will!" Anna jumped to kiss him, rocking a bit as she remembered they were sitting atop a fence. _

~…~

"What happened to that you, David? The one who asked me to marry you?" Anna asked.

"Don't you fools get it? I used you to get an heir! I never loved you, Anna, and I never will!"

"But you're wrong, David. You loved me before you got those ridiculous powers of yours," she said, "you used to love me."

The statement infuriated Nezznus because he knew it was true. Sophie got in front of her father and stopped him from lashing out at her mother.

"Save the fighting for me, Nezznus," Sophie said. Nezznus sighed and stepped back.

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'daddy'?" He smirked. Sophie sighed.

"Ugh, just shut up and get it over with," Sophie sighed, bowing her head in disappointment.

Here I am, giving in to the very man I've been trying to avoid for ten or so years. I feel so pathetic…Sophie thought. It was the very last thing she wanted to do, but she much preferred it over a dead mother.

"Sophie, what are you talking about?" Manny asked. He was very confused; what was all the talk of 'converting' and 'dark angels' and whatnot? _Is there something they're not telling me? _

"Uhh, please save all questions until the end?" Sophie retorted nervously as she stared at Nezznus' cold, dark features. Manny gave her a look that suggested she had sprouted a second head.

Even if things were frozen at that moment, they quickly thawed. Nezznus held his hand above Sophie's head and began an ancient chanting that began the process of transferring the royal throne to someone and turning them permanently into a dark angel, doomed to never change back to whatever they were before.

That's when everything flashed through Sophie's head. Her whole relationship with her father, and her father's relationship with her mother. The parts she hadn't seen all came to her. It wasn't his fault he was the way he was today. This fate was forced onto him, the betrayal of his dear love and not to mention his own daughter, none of it was what he wanted. He didn't want to betray the girl he knew he would love the rest of his life, and he especially didn't want to have to do this to his first and only daughter. It wasn't his fault.

Sophie understood.

"Get away from me!" Sophie pushed him away. Nezznus looked up to his daughter with an angered sneer and Sophie knew she was in trouble. No matter if he didn't have any legal dominance over her anymore, she still knew that if she ever did that she'd really be in the dog house; and now she was.

"Go ahead, hurt me. Do your worst. But ask yourself, do you really want to? Is this really what you wanted to happen? Or are you just doing this because you know you have to because of those things attached to your back that control your life?" Sophie said. Nezznus was infuriated. He clenched his hands into fists and growled under his breath.

"Oooh, death glare, I'm so scared!" Sophie taunted.

"You better watch your mouth, kid!"

"Oh, 'kid', that's all I am. Some stupid kid. I'm not just your daughter; I'm a 'kid'. You know, you probably don't even care for me at all. So go ahead, do whatever it is you want to do to me; but it won't make you feel any better." Sophie spat.

"You, were born a dark angel. You weren't born the innocent little kid you think you were. You're a dark angel at heart, and its in your blood. This is in your fate whether you like it or not. So you better shut your mouth and get ready to take the throne!" Nezznus exclaimed. Manny and Frida gasped to themselves. Is that what this was all about? 'Dark angels'? _Are those things even real? _

"Yeah, just get this over with."

"First we have some…business, to take care of." Nezznus turned to Manny and Frida with a menacing smile, and suddenly the last thing Manny saw as he was knocked unconscious was Frida being shoved in some sort of jail cell cage.

**For now, that'll do. This story is winding up soon, so don't worry. Oh, and the ending? Yeah, you'll love it. I just know. So review?**


	9. Coming To An End

Sophie grimaced at Nezznus and tried stopping him from shoving Frida in a jail cell; but instead of succeeding, she was just pushed away.

"This wasn't part of the deal, Nezznus! Or should I say _David_?" She said with a smirk. As Nezznus closed the jail cell door, he clenched his hands into fists and turned around slowly.

"Don't. Call me that!" He growled. Sophie kept her smirk.

"Whatever you say, David…" Nezznus, now even more irritated, turned and quickly charged at her. Sophie closed her eyes tight and tried to dodge him. Yet, when she didn't feel any impact or any sudden pains, she opened her eyes and looked around to see that Ryan was standing over a doubled-in-pain Nezznus.

"Ryan, you came to help me!" Sophie said with a smile as she thrust her arms around him in a hug as Ryan approached Sophie.

"Yeah, well I guess I just couldn't stay away…" Ryan said; as he looked out the corner of his eye, he saw Nezznus getting up and angrily charging at them. Ryan (regretfully) pushed Sophie off of him and took out the knife he had been carrying in his pocket. Nezznus stopped in front of the two and smiled devilishly.

"What, you're going to stab me? Do you really think you have the guts? You've never killed anyone before. You'd never be able to have that on your conscience the rest of your life. You won't do it." Nezznus taunted. Although Ryan found what Nezznus had said very true, he felt he had to do it. He knew he had to. He had to protect his best friend, and killing the threat was possibly the only way that any of this was going to end.

"Well even if he doesn't, there's still me. And you know I would," Sophie sneered. Nezznus chuckled lightly, then charged at Sophie. He didn't bother with Ryan because he knew that the mortal boy was no match for his power and he would just kill the boy instantly. And that wouldn't be a very smart move considering the boy was Sophie's friend and killing him would only make her more motivated to kill him; and motivating a dark angel to kill wasn't the smartest thing to do…he would know.

Sophie had grabbed Ryan's knife and tried to dig it directly into Nezznus' heart, but he stopped her hands before she could. He was holding her back, and he knew that he could easily turn the situation around. He could easily grab the knife from her hands and aim it at her; but he would let her feel a sense of triumph for a little while. He would let her feel like she was going to get out of this alive and he wasn't. Because the more she believed it, the harder she would fall when she didn't.

~…~

Frida, having a full view of the events playing out in front of her from her cage, was shocked at the suspense of the moment. Never in anything she and Manny had been through, had there ever been knives brought into the equation. And honestly, it scared her. The thought that someone could walk out of this fight dead scared her more than she knew. Every fight she and Manny had fought together had always resulted in someone going to jail with the knowledge that they would escape in a matter of time anyways. It had never resulted in death, and she didn't think it ever would.

_Speaking of Manny, _she thought, _where is he?_

Frida searched the warehouse—or, at least, what she could see of the warehouse—for Manny. She spotted him lying unconscious on the far opposite end of the warehouse from her. In all the rush, she hadn't realized that he'd been knocked unconscious. She just remembered being grabbed, tied, and shoved in a cage. They had to find a way out of this, Frida thought, because there's no way I'll be able to untie myself.

~…~

The fight between Nezznus, Sophie and Ryan—Sophie and Ryan working together, of course—raged on. Sophie threw a punch at Nezznus, and Nezznus blocked it and threw it back at her. Ryan tried kicking, but he was blocked as well. It went on like this for a long while, Ryan and Sophie succeeding in punching or slowing down Nezznus; yet it wasn't a very big effect in the long run. It only slowed him down for a few minutes, since he was very powerful and could easily kill the two children.

Suddenly, Sophie pushed Nezznus to the ground when she noticed Nezznus had caught sight of a frightened Anna and faced a moment of weakness. Sophie turned around a moment to catch her breath shortly when Nezznus began to rise to his feet again; Sophie and Ryan, of course, not seeing Nezznus getting back up.

Nezznus, without a word, charged at Sophie. Sophie didn't see him coming, but out of the corner of his eye, did. Ryan found a stray stick of wood, picked it up and charged back at him. Nezznus was fed up with the children's rebellion. He had stalled enough. He needed to overpower them and do it quickly. When Ryan came charging with a two by four of wood, he chuckled in his had. On the outside, he grabbed the other end of the two by four and used it to toss Ryan to the ground like a child's play toy.

"Sophie, watch out!" Ryan exclaimed. Sophie turned around to see Nezznus charging at her. In a rush, Sophie threw off her jacket, revealing her beautiful white wings—which, now that she knew her true nature, turned dark black. Nezznus pushed Sophie to the ground and she tried to squirm free, but her attempts failed. Nezznus had her pinned down.

Little did they know that over on the far end, Manny's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, observing the sudden and fast events happening before him.

"It's kind of sad, if you think about it," Sophie said after a moment of silence. "I'm your only daughter and here you are trying to kill me or something. And not to mention you have an unconscious boy, a caged girl, and a tied-up ex-wife. You're not very family-oriented, are you?" Nezznus grimaced at Sophie's statement. Then Sophie, in the process of clenching her hands into fists, felt Ryan's knife still in her hand. She smiled.

Then Nezznus began the final attack; the final transformation. He began to convert Sophie into a full-angel (since her mother was a mortal human, Sophie was only half-angel, otherwise known as 'Nephilim') to giving her the full power that she would need to rule the dark angels' realm.

Sophie clutched the knife tighter and suddenly, she dug it into Nezznus' chest.

Nezznus felt the impact of the knife and the pain only became sharper when Sophie pushed him off of her. Sophie stood and brushed the dirt off of her as she walked over to Frida's cage to release her and let her tend to her unconscious friend; little did she know that he had come to his senses at just the right moment.

Ryan approached the cage instead so Sophie could untie her mother.

"Give me a bobby pin," Ryan said. Frida took one of the bobby pins and Ryan grabbed it. He stuck it into the lock and fiddled around and eventually the lock opened.

Sophie walked over to her mother and began untying the ropes that had been used to tie her down.

Anna was silent as Sophie worked to untie her. Anna had a lot to think about. Now obviously Nezznus was dead; it made her think. There was one point in their lives where they were happy together and she knew he would never lie to her. They were in love, and they knew they always would be. She remembered the day David had given her a promise ring and she had accepted it and said she would always love him, no matter what happens. In her heart now, she knew she had kept that promise. _No matter what happens. _

Now that Anna, Ryan, Manny, Frida and Sophie were all untied, set free of cages, conscious and safe, they began to walk out of the warehouse. Behind them, Nezznus weakly rose to his feet.

"Do you really think you've defeated me? Foolish girl, you can't kill me off that easily," Nezznus said weakly, yet with a devious smirk. The five stopped working and turned back to Nezznus. Suddenly, revealing his wings, and flying over—weakly—to Sophie, he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and flew out of the warehouse.

Sophie was completely at his mercy—and she had stabbed him.

**OMGEE CLIFFHANGER ENDING! AREN'T I SOOO AWESOME! Isn't this chapter like, so totally awesome? I think it was good. Next chapter will be the last, I promise! Sooo…review!**


	10. Resolution

"Come on, you don't have the guts to drop me. I'm your own flesh and blood, your daughter, your little angel," Sophie smirked, "literally."

"Somewhere under that black hole of yours is a real heart. I know you care. You're just to arrogant to admit it." Sophie continued. Nezznus growled in extreme anger.

"You better watch your mouth kid, cuz you're one more word away from bein' dead." Nezznus said angrily.

"You can't kill me. You won't drop me. I know you and I know you won't."

Sophie actually didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but she liked it. Something about the situation just made her able to stand up to her father.

"I will drop you!" He screamed. Sophie was a little intimidated, she had to admit, but she sucked it up.

"Okay, okay, chill."

"You've intimidated me one too many times! You're finished, you little devil!" Nezznus released his grip on Sophie's shirt collar, and suddenly Sophie was falling towards the ground. In the process of unfolding her wings, Nezznus swung a fist towards her. It landed on Sophie's wing, as she had tried to use her wings to protect herself from his fist.

That, of course, wasn't good at all. Since angels—especially dark angels—have unspeakable strength, so when he punches, he breaks. Especially when he's over the edge with his anger.

Sophie knew that her wing was broken now, and she knew that there was no possible way she was going to fly. It's a good thing I don't feel pain in my wings, Sophie thought.

In Sophie's perspective, she was falling in slow motion. Everything was happening so slowly. As she fell, she looked to Nezznus. She studied his expression. It was of hatred and of sadness. Hatred that he was letting go of the only person he had left to take over his throne. Sadness over the fact that he knew he was losing his daughter, his flesh and blood, his little girl. And Sophie hated to see it when she knew what she had to do.

She saw the hatred and sadness conflicting with each other, and she knew that it was extremely dangerous. If something wasn't done about him now, the internal war would keep eating at his insides until there was nothing left. And when there was nothing left, well…there would literally be nothing left.

So what she was about to say next, was the hardest thing she would ever have to say.

Sophie gave him a death glare before speaking. "You're dead to me. You were never my father. You were just that guy who used my mother and me to get what you wanted. And now that you lost me, you're probably going to go crazy." Then Sophie's good wing could not hold her up anymore. It gave out and she went tumbling towards the ground.

~…~

I stood from the street where I was previously pushed down and looked around. I realized why everyone was staring; they could see me. My wings were spread wide—my broken one bent a little—for everyone to see. My secret was spilled out all over this hustle-and-bustle town and there was no excuse known to man that would weasel me out of this now. The last time this happened, a school was blown up and four grades' worth of students were found dead. I didn't want this town to suffer the same fate, and I didn't want any of my friends to suffer because they know my secret. I looked around at everyone in the large crowd. They were frozen in amazement, awe at the sight of an angel.

I couldn't help but think of how much my mother is going to kill me when she finds out what happened today. For a good angel, I've gotten in quite the amount of trouble over the years. I saw that everyone almost expected me to say something to them in explanation, like they were dumb or something and it wasn't obvious enough that I'm an angel and with it I have wrought many troubles in my path. I'm a destructive angel because my father makes it that way. Because he had to have my mother fall in love with him and have me, and because all angels were born good angels and unfortunately, we had the free will to choose our fate. If we wanted to go dark, we could go ahead and do just that. Sometimes the results were like a bomb that had been waiting to go off.

"Yeah, you all see it. I'm an angel. These are my wings. But that doesn't mean you can assume I planned for all this destruction to happen, because I didn't. Haven't any of you had a family history that came back to bite you in the butt?" I paused. They contemplated what I said. Murmurs of agreement surfed the crowd.

"Well same with me. I was born to protect people, not hurt them. All angels are like that," I paused again.

"Look, I'm not going to stand here and give you all a vivid explanation of my life to have you understand what happened here today," I looked around more,

"But what I will say is this: I've grown a lot since I came to Miracle City, and I've learned a lot about the value of life. I've learned that you're supposed to accept people the way they are, because that's the way it was supposed to be in the beginning and that's what god planned when he created this world. I've learned to accept people and grow around them, and not let their antics bother me," I could see my words starting to sink into people,

"So sure, if you want to judge me for being myself, then go ahead. Pretend what I'm saying here, now, doesn't matter to you and took no affect on you. I don't care. But I'm going to live out the rest of my life the way I want to, and not the way the world wants me to and I'd suggest the same for all of you." I was done with this scene, so I pushed my way through the crowd and started on my way home. Leaving them to think about what they heard and learn from it. Sometimes people didn't listen to me when I said things like this, but sometimes my words sunk in deep and people accepted them widely and grew because of what I said. Not everyone's perfect.

Before I could open the front door to my house, I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up to see Ryan. I smiled.

"Hi Ryan," I greeted. He laughed.

"You're always so subtle," He joked. He always had a tendency to make me smile no matter what condition I was in. I was almost surprised he would show up to confront me, after what we'd gone through.

"Well you know me, always one to make things a bit better," I joked back.

"Soppahhatael, you always underestimate yourself. You didn't make things better; you make my world bright as the sun every time you smile. I-I love you, Sopph." I was silent for a moment as I thought of what he said. I'd felt the same way for him ever since we first met in first grade, but he had never showed any signs of feeling the same way about me. I had gotten tired of him not noticing when I was trying to flirt with him or get him to notice me and compliment me. He never showed that he cared for me as more than a friend, and I got sick of it so I stopped trying. Then he moved. But once I saw him again, everything was different. We were both older, and he looked more mature and he smiled at me like he never had before. Like a smile that said more than it used to.

"Ryan, I…" Before I could continue, his lips were on mine in a sudden moment that I had not seen coming. For years, I'd been waiting for this moment and now, finally it was here. He was showing me that he cares about me, and I for him. It was the moment I'd been anticipating for ten, maybe more maybe less years and it was wonderful. I kissed him back and it felt deep. It felt like it meant everything in the world that I could've wanted it to mean, but his lips said it meant I love you and I will never let you go. And for me, that was all I need.

**Well, there you go. That's the story! Yay, another one finished :D that's one less story to worry about -.- sorry if the whole resolution with Sophie and Nezznus was a bit rocky there, but he's really just not coming back. It was either that, or (and excuse me being a horrible person here) killing him. So I went with the first one. Review?**


End file.
